The proliferation, advancement, and affordability of electronic computing devices such as smart phones, laptop computers, personal computers, digital cameras, tablets, personal digital assistants (PDAs) and other electronic devices has made powerful electronic devices more available to the general public than ever before. Advancements in detection devices capable of odor detection, chemical detection and gas detection have made some detection devices common place in homes. For example, a sensor that can indicate presence of a chemical, gas or substance of interest can be useful to identify an unacceptable level of a toxic or explosive gas. There is an unmet need by the state of the art for convenient, rapid and reliable identification or detection of chemicals, gases, compounds, substances and the like.